Paddleboarding has been rising in popularity for many years. As used herein, paddleboarding refers to a user standing on a board (e.g., paddleboard or surfboard) while paddling on the water. When first learning to paddleboard, it can be difficult to maintain balance and not fall into the water. Keeping your balance stable is a process that takes time and practice. Because of this, users often get frustrated by their inability to quickly learn to paddleboard. Further, users often tire quickly when learning to paddleboard, as they must frequently get back on the board after falling into the water. The prior art has failed to address this problem.
Further, experienced paddleboarders lack additional leverage that is often required to power through strong waves, currents, or long distances. As such, there is a need for additional leverage on a paddleboard.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.